Chapter 1: The Day a Boy Changed
THE DAY A BOY CHANGED CHAPTER 1 OF THE MANGA ( Anime Cross-reference---Anime Episode 1, " The Young Boy's Life Changed That Day " ) ( Story Notes---The story format of the manga is different from the story format of the anime. The manga tells the beginning of the story through a series of flashbacks that the main character has while they are wandering alone on Mt. Kashima. The anime tells the beginning of the story by use of several small story arcs all happening in chronological order. Also, at the beginning of Chapter 1, when Hazumu is first introduced as a typical shy, loner teenage boy, abet a very effeminate boy, male pronouns will be used when referring to him. When Hazumu is resurrected to that of an atomically correct teenage female, at that point in the story female pronouns will begin to be used in reference to her, and will continue to be used throughout the rest of the story chapters. The only exceptions will be when a past reference is made to male Hazumu prior to death, and when Tomari continues to wrongly refer to female Hazumu as a male. ) Chapter Overview A lonely, unsettled, dejected teenage boy wanders the mountain trails of Mt. Kashima. He pauses as his mind is time and again flooded with thoughts and emotions of what has taken place recently. His mind, in a series of flashbacks, recalls the events that have lead him to seek solace and comfort among the trees and flowers that he so dearly loves. Evening comes, and his friends have begun to look for him. But time is completely lost upon him, as he tells himself that he must stay on the mountain until he can forget, forget everything that happened ! He sees what looks like a shooting star. He prays to have his wish granted that he can fall in love again. However, the 'shooting star' is actually a crippled, uncontrolled alien spaceship about to crash land on Earth. The boy is bathed in white, hot light as he realizes too late that he is going to be hit by the spaceship. The alien spaceship morphs into a time warp for repairs, and when done, the alien pilot broadcasts messages to various parts of the world. It says that a teenage human boy was killed when they crash-landed on Earth. But that human has been resurrected by the alien, as a atomically correct human teenage girl !!! ''The girl is then beamed down to the sidewalk next to her family's home to begin her new life ! This Chapter's Story A lonely, miserable, dejected boy wanders the rugged trails of Mt. Kashima. ''Chameleon plant . . . . . Red leaf umbrella plant . . . . . Cacalia hastata . . . . . Iwaga rashi . . . . . '' He is able to name all of the flowers and plants from memory. But another memory comes to mind when he passes though a small clearing amid the brambles and thickets. He notes that this is the place where Yasuna and himself first had their encounter . . . . . FLASHBACK---Hazumu Osaragi was out one day on Mt. Kashima looking for plants and flowers to transplant onto the school grounds. He unexpectedly trips on an above ground root, and tumbles through a thicket ridge and into a small clearing----falling right on top of a teenage girl of about his own age ! They find themselves in a very romantic position, with Yasuna Kamiizumi lying in a prone position on the ground, and Hazumu on hands and knees directly above her ! Hazumu recognizes Yasuna, and Yasuna knows of Hazumu as a boy in her class at school. They quickly scoot out of the intimate position and find themselves kneeling on the ground next to one another. " I'm collecting plants for the gardening club at school. " " I was hiking with my parents, But then I got lost. " .....are the two greetings that are exchanged. Hazumu offers to take Yasuna back to the main trail. She agrees. As Hazumu leads the way, they soon come upon an outgrowth of butterbur plants. Hazumu takes time to dig up a ''fuki-notou ''butterbur, and offers it to Yasuna. She says that her parents will be delighted ! He continues to dig up butterbur plants and hand them to Yasuna, when a stark realization sweeps over Yasuna, and she blurts it out---" ''You look and act like a girl !!! " ''Quickly it dawns on Yasuna of her indiscretion, and she apologizes. Not to worry, I'm sorta like a girl anyway, is Hazumu's replay. Look, there's more over there . . . . . (End) Hazumu continues to reminisce at the clearing . . . . . FLASHBACK---Hazumu and his best male friend, Asuta Soro, are talking together in a stairwell at school. " Be a man ! BE A MAN !!! " , shouts Asuta to Hazumu ! He continues, " If you want to go out with Yasuna, SAY SO !!! I'll even buy you an all-you-can-eat buffet ! " Tomari Kurusu jumps down the entire flight of stairs and puts in her 'two cents'. " Your a man, aren't you ? If you love her, TELL HER ! ", she says. And then Ayuki Mari comes down the stairs. She has a profound thought for Hazumu to consider. " You have never told a girl that you love her before, have you ? If you do a Love Confession to her, and she rejects you, you may not be able to be friends with her anymore. Would you be all right with that ? " (End) Hazumu is sitting on the ground with his knees pressing on his chest, as he can not stop the flood of strong emotions and heart-retching memories raining down and engulfing him. FLASHBACK---'''Yasuna-chan---'''A picture of Yasuna in her cute school uniform, jumping for joy and smiling at him for something that he had just said. '''Yasuna-chan---'''Helping him replant the butterbur flowers at the school grounds during his after school time with the gardening club. '''Yasuna-chan---'''He listening to her practice the flute during her time with the music club. '''Yasuna-chan---'''She helping him put flowers into flower pots, and distribute them all around the school buildings. '''Yasuna-chan---'''She intimately smiling at him, as his mind boldly screams over and over, " I love you ! . . . . I LOVE YOU !!! . . . . '''I LOVE YOU !!!!!!! '" (End) The onslaught and assault of heart-breaking memories continues. . . . FLASHBACK---Shocked Yasuna is standing in front of him with a look of surprise, incomprehension, and pure horror on her face. They are all alone on the roof of the main school building. An emotional Hazumu tells her that if it bothers her, or if she can not accept it, it is okay. He then clutches his chest as if he were having a heart attack, and tells her to forget about it, forget that he ever made a Love Confession to her. Yasuna turns deathly pale, but says nothing. A silent eternity goes by before Yasuna's eyes begin to pour out tears, and she begins to scream--- " I'm sorry ! , I'm sorry !! , ''I'm Sorry !!! , I'M SORRY !!!! , ''I'M SORRY !!!!! , 'I'M SORRY !!!!!!! '" (End) Hazumu drops down to hands and knees, and clutches his throat with his hand as his hat drops to the ground. " I have to forget !!! " He stands up. " Starting tomorrow, I will become a new me ! ''( Little does he know what he is asking for ! ) I will forget everything ! " " Where am I ? " , he asks himself. The day that Hazumu disappeared, Asuta comes running towards Tomari and Ayuki. He tells them that Hazumu was turned down by Yasuna regarding the Love Confession, and is taking it really hard. Tomari, in her usual brash manner, grabs Asuta and tries to figuratively beat some sense into him. She tells him that unlike him, Hazumu is very sensitive, and if he is gone, he has probably somewhere looking at flowers, maybe on Mt. Kashima. Ayuki's only comment is that Hazumu must have really screwed up. It's now evening on Mt. Kashima. Near the summit of the mountain, Hazumu is still in a quandary about the fact that his Love Confession was refused, and wants to forget, but can never forget ! Staring blankly out into the starry sky, he sees a shooting star. Now is the time to make a wish, so he wishes that he will 'succeed in love' someday. The 'shooting star' is becoming brighter and brighter ! Why ? ________________________________________ A military satellite sees the 'shooting star' too, and alerts the NATO Command. Panic strikes the headquarters over the unknown object. A UFO ??? ________________________________________ A loud roaring sound now accompanies the white, hot light that is so near to Mt. Kashima. Hazumu is bathed and blinded in the bright white light and can not realize what he is seeing. Hazumu is dreaming. . . . . .somewhere under water . . . . . but not drowning . . . . . completely naked, with pieces of his clothing floating all around him . . . . . floating through time and space . . . . . . so peaceful . . . . . .so pleasurable . . . . . A distant, foggy voice is saying that they are sorry . . . . . they have ended your harsh and miserable life . . . . . they can restore your life, but some things will never be the same . . . . . . !?!?! . . . . . . ________________________________________ Hazumu's parents are all in an absolute panic over their only-child who has gone missing. Tomari, Ayuki, and Asuta are at their front door to tell them the bad news. Hazumu's homeroom teacher, Mz. Namiko, shows up to tell everyone that it will be herself that rescues Hazumu. But her efforts only lead her to fall into a hole in the front yard that was dug for a persimmons tree. The citizens of Tokyo know something unusual is about to happen by the huge 'black cloud' that is drifting overhead, and heading straight for Mt. Kashima ! At that moment, Yasuna is in her bedroom, somber in thought, and remorseful in feelings. She tells herself that she does not dislike Hazumu, but if only circumstances were such that he was a girl ! A loud roar distracts her as she looks from the balcony of her bedroom at the passing 'black cloud'. The friends searching for Hazumu see it, too. However, the 'black cloud' is actually an alien spaceship making the roar as it is now hovering over the Kashimahi district. Light beams forming giant digital screens, emitting from the spaceship, together with sound in various languages, form in select places all over the world. One screen is above Kashimashi. The screens light up with a picture of the face of Hazumu. as verbal messages are broadcast. A tractor beam also emits from the spaceship, with what looks like a naked human body suspended in the part of the beam near the spaceship--- ''" This message is being converted into the world's languages so that you can understand it ---'' ''We are beings who are unknown to you, from a place in outer space that you do know of---'' ''We are space aliens---'' ''We came to this solar system to study the behavior of beings as yourself---'' ''But our spaceship had an accident---'' ''One of your human beings was at the place where we crash-landed---'' ''And that Earth creature was killed---'' ''In accordance with our Law, we have made a clear apology to this being---'' ''Furthermore, with regard to this human body---'' ''A complete tissue regeneration and restoration of life was performed, except for one thing---'' ''It's birth gender '''was changed to the opposite physical sex,' for which we make a further apology---'' He . . . . .or rather she . . . . is now a perfect and complete female---'' ''We can do no more nor no less ! Yasuna is quite startled by the announcement that Hazumu is now female ! The tractor beam now redirects to a clearing next to the concrete wall that surrounds the Osaragi house. Tomari suddenly bolts forward, enters the tractor beam, and extends her arms outward to catch Hazumu being lowered down, assisting her to a gentle landing. Hazumu is now clothed in the same male clothing that was worn on the trip to Mt. Kashima. However, Hazumu, coming out of a sleepy mist, thinks that she is still floating in time and space. She recognizes Tomari, and then one by one, recognizes the other people who surround her. Her memory is in tact ! Everyone is in various states of disillusionment and astonishment, as Hazumu sits upright, with obvious breasts plainly showing through her dirty shirt, and says--- " Good Morning ! What are y'all staring at ??? " Chapter Lookback and Commentary When it was decided that KashiMashi; Girl Meets Girl would begin serialization in MediaWorks' manga magazine Dengeki Daioh, ''manga creator and artist Satoru Akahori wondered what kind of a message he could send to the readers ? This is when he thought up the idea of changing the main character from a boy to a girl. Akahori knew this would be a problem, since arbitrarily changing a person's gender would cause emotional and social complications, one of them being that the now-female character would invariably want to return to being male. He knew that there were a few problems that could not be avoided, but he wanted to dissipate the desire to turn back into a male. For this reason, Akahori devised that the character would not want to turn back into a male if there was the impact of the entire world already having accepted the fact that his physical appearance had changed to match one's gender identity. To do this, Akahori decided to have the alien who crashed into the character to not only revive the character as a female, but to broadcast this to the entire world's media, which is what happens near the end of Chapter 1 of the Kashimashi manga. '''Manga fan's commentary on Chapter 1 ' King Cron / 1 year ago Okay, so on to improvements: The aliens think that Hazumu is actually a girl heart, so they're like "Okay we accidentally killed this person, sorry, but then she's alive again, so yay ! Okay, bye ! " Saken Kagazbekov / 2 years ago Oh, my... this public announcement must suck. These aliens unintentionally made presence official. Category:Chapters